The Past Rises Before My Eyes
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Something strange is happening to Jeremy Gilbert. He's having visions he cannot explain and thrown on a new course that will take him to the very depths of madness. To top it all off he's saved by a mysterious woman and now must go on the run from a mysterious enemy with a grudge against him. Why is this happening to Jeremy and what will become of him when all is said and done?
1. Chapter 1

"I did not begin when I was born, nor when I was conceived. I have been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums… All my previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in me… Oh, incalculable times again shall I be born."  
**- Jack London**

Prologue...

You know it's funny I never would have even thought the things I've seen or learned the last few months were possible Bonnie always acted like she was all knowing when it came to what was and what wasn't possible I suppose a lot of witches do except they are wrong about so much. There are things in this world I never even thought could exist and I've been getting a crash course in them if you read further you will to.

How did things get so screwed up? Oh yeah I killed him, and I can't point the finger at anyone else because the blame for this, for all of this it falls on me. It's all my fault my name is Jeremy Gilbert and this is the story of how I died. Before we begin it's important you understand something and that is this I am sorry, I am so sorry for everything in the last three thousand years.

Chapter One:

Jeremy looked out to the sea it was so beautiful and the view of the main land gave him a feeling of nostalgia. Words could not express the pain in his heart. In the last few months he discovered things about the supernatural world, about magic, and about himself that he'd never imagined was possible.

As he watched the sun go down he took out his cell phone and called Stefan.

"Jeremy where have you been Elena's been worried sick?" Stefan asked afraid that something had happened to Jeremy.

"Stefan can I ask you a personal question?"

"Jeremy what's going on?"

Jeremy didn't answer his question he just kept talking ignoring Stefan's concern "How did you get Damon to forgive you for all the things you did to him and how did you forgive him for everything he's done to you?"

"I don't know Jeremy that's a hard question we had a lot of ups and down but I guess it's because we're still brothers we found a way to put the past behind us. Why are you asking?"

"Listen I've..." Jeremy paused for a second not sure if he should tell Stefan what he'd learned or rather what he'd remembered "Listen tell Elena I said it was nice to have her as a sister and if you ever see Klaus, Elijah, or Rebekah again tell them I'm sorry for the part I played in Kol's death. I'm sorry Stefan but this is good bye I have to end it. I have to end all of it."

"End what Jeremy what are you talking about?" Stefan asked frantically but Jeremy hung up on him.

As the sun set and the darkness of night consumed everything around Jeremy, he took a deep breath. "It ends tonight Solomon our three thousand year long blood feud."

Mystic Falls three months Earlier...

Jeremy tossed and turned in his bed dreaming. In his dream he was running through a forest something was chasing him fear consumed him as he ran blindly through the forest. It was strange this forest was completely foreign to him yet felt like he'd been here before and eventually he found himself at the center where a cave that seemed to go deep into the earth waited.

"This place. I've been here before."

"Been a long time Jeremiah." A man standing on top of the cave said.

Jeremy looked to see the man who called him by that name but the sun was at the man's back and it blinded Jeremy making it impossible to see his face "Jeremiah? My name's Jeremy it's not a nick name."

The man chuckled as he looked down on the hunter "For a hunter your mind is easy to manipulate. Then again The Five were never much of a challenge for me neither was the hunter's curse. Then again any supernatural hunter is little more than a cowardly human hiding behind a few extra tricks I guess that's why you became one you've always were weak and pathetic clinging to what ever got you by."

"Shut up!" Jeremy shouted enraged "You don't know a damn thing about me! I was destined to kill Silas the first immortal and I killed Kol one of the first vampires."

"Yes I know all about your pathetic and stupid quest to cure your sister I mean cousin. Quite the hypocrite aren't you? You took Anna's blood to become a vampire and then years later you treat them like a plague the boy who wanted to be one to hide from his pain and then when you became a hunter you didn't want to let it go because it finally gave you strength."

"Quit acting like you know me!"

"Oh but regrettably I know everything about you. You've been compelled because of Elena so that she could get her way and it's affected your personality in ways you don't even understand. She didn't even want you back when she turned off her humanity yet you saved her from Kol pathetic. I think I'm going to give you gift, yes a gift that will let you see your world in a whole new light."

Jeremy started to back up but as soon as he blinked the figure vanished he soon felt someone behind him. The figure grabbed Jeremy's head and started chanting "Stop! Please!" Jeremy could feel his hunter powers leaving him he could feel the compulsions that had been placed on him weakening as well he remembered Vicki's death, being compelled to leave town and he could remember being forced to draw Connor's tattoo he was remembering everything and becoming a normal human being again. When it was done Jeremy collapsed to the ground "What kind of a dream is this?"

The figure laughed looking down on him "It's not a dream Jeremiah it's a nightmare and for you it's not going to end when you wake up."

"Why have you done this to me? Why restore my memories and take my hunter abilities?"

"The answer to your first question is simple I made a promise to you and I'm here to deliver on it. The second is even more simple I wanted you weak and helpless because that's how I remember you best and it's how you should be when you die! But for now it's time for you to wake up." He snapped his fingers.

Jeremy gasped awakened his head throbbing in pain as the memories started coming back to him he stood up attempting to wake up Matt or Tyler for help but within minutes his strength faded away and he fell to the floor desperately reaching out for help. He didn't know what was happening or why but he knew one thing if someone didn't come soon he was going to die. He started pass out when a woman walked into Tyler's living room he struggled to look up at her and he thought he'd gone mad after seeing her face "Anna?" Then it all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes unsure if he was alive, dead, or just dreaming he realized he had been leaning against a tree for how long he'd been asleep he didn't know. He looked out into the distance seeing what appeared to be a small medieval village in night.

Despite the great distance Jeremy could hear a man speak very clearly and he said "_You have to drink if you want to live!_"

Next came a scream and some shouting Jeremy heard footsteps approaching from behind him "So it happened again I take it." A man dressed in black said as if the dark crimes being committed in the camp were an everyday occurrence.

For reasons unknown to Jeremy he felt compelled to respond "Looks like it."

"So which was it that made the find a witch or warlock?"

"A witch."

"How did this one find out about the spell?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

The Man just paused clenching his fists like he had just been severely insulted "I don't have to ask you gave it to her or you set it up so she'd find it didn't you? Still trying to prove me wrong." He laughed at the idea.

Jeremy shook his head "You are wrong. Immortality is fire after all."

"Is it? I feel like its venom no more and no less. They seek it out they get it and then they cause each other pain and suffering because of it. The song always ends the same with blood and pain."

"Maybe but I like to think one day someone will get it right."

The man was cloaked in the darkness of the night turned away from the sight facing Jeremy his tone growing dark and threatening "Do you know how badly I want to kill you?"

Strangely Jeremy didn't even react he didn't feel anything really except for a strange sadness. It was a sadness that was both familiar and yet completely foreign to him it could only be described as having the answer to a question on the tip of your tongue but still being unable to grasp it. "Sadly yes I do."

"One day I'm going to find a way to do it remember that."

"Well when you do you know how to find me."

The man turned his back on Jeremy and started walking away "Always nice talking to you Jeremiah."

"Always nice talking to you to Solomon." Jeremy started to feel dizzy fading out of consciousness and then he realized he was waking up.

When Jeremy woke he was in a motel room with the girl who looked like Anna sitting on a chair she clearly had been watching.

"You're lucky most don't recover from a psychic attack."

"What? Who are you?" Jeremy looked around feeling hazy. "What is going on here?"

"What's going on is I have to get you the hell out of this town before Solomon shows up." She got up from the chair grabbing a black backpack she tossed it to him "His guys are already in town they've been here since Silas took the cure."

"Wait on minute you still haven't even told me your name or why you look like my ex Anna."

She let out an exhausted sigh she clearly was nothing like Anna she dressed like a Goth punk biker wearing a black shirt with a leather coat and pants. "My name is Thorn are you happy now? If so get off your ass and let's get out of here!"

She clearly looked nervous going straight for the windows to see if someone was watching why was she so paranoid?

Solomon sat on the bus as it drove into Mystic Falls he dressed well wearing a long sleeved black buttoned shirt, black pants, and shoes. He thought it was ironic he was entering a town that once upon a time no vampire should have been able to set foot in because of the Travelers anti magic spell and now it was gone. Granted it wouldn't have harmed him at all. This upset him in ways you could not imagine.

"So are you new to Mystic Falls?" A young girl sitting next to him asked.

"Yes and no I came here once a long time ago sometimes it feels like a thousand years."

"Do you a know anyone here?"

"Yeah an old friend I guess you could say. We aren't very close not like we use to be."

"Let me guess you both fell in love with the same girl and it tore you apart."

Solomon laughed "No something came between us but it was a lot more complicated than you would think."

"How complicated are we talking about here?"

"Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?"

The girl shook her head "No I don't think so what is it about?"

"A scorpion and a frog need to cross a river the Scorpion says: 'Let me ride on your back so we can work together to cross.' The Frog of course says: 'No you'll sting me.' To which the Scorpion replies: 'Why would I do that? If I stung you then we'll both drown.' After hearing the Scorpion's argument the Frog agrees. Can you guess what happens next?"

"No not really." She said shaking her head.

"While they are crossing the river the Scorpion stings the Frog condemning them both and do you know what he says to explain his behavior? He says: 'Because it is in my nature.' I can't think of a story that fits me and my friend any better."

"So that's why you're not very close to your friend anymore. So which of you was the Scorpion?"

Solomon laughed "I suppose it's a matter of opinion. Some would say I'm the Scorpion and others would say he is. Ironically there is this one girl in particular who would go as far to say that I'm the Devil."

"Really what is her name?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter. What really matters is that I settle things with him. You might not believe me but this meeting between me and him it's been a long, long time in the making. It's practically biblical." Solomon said jokingly.

The girl smirked not realizing how serious he was it was then that Solomon's phone rang "Yes?" Solomon listened to the other person on the phone and he started to clench his cell phone becoming upset by the news. "What do you mean you lost him? Damn it you had one job one! What the hell am I paying you people for? Wait what did you say? Some Asian girl got to him first?" Solomon paused again to listen to his underling's story "No don't worry about it I know where she'll take him. This won't hinder our plans actually I think it may even help us in the long run. Just take care of the rest you understand? Good."

"What was that all about?" She asked confused.

"Oh, just me tying up loose ends. Oh that reminds me I have something to do before we stop."

"Huh what are you doing?"

Solomon pulled out a large hunting while smiling "Not much just kill everyone on this bus." In seconds Solomon unsheathed the blade slashing the poor girl's throat an old woman in the back screamed and he smiled wickedly "Time to have some real fun." He looked around at the passengers from the old woman to the frightened child hiding behind his mother all of them frightened "Oh before I forget does anybody have one of those video recording phones?"


End file.
